HighRoller Hydra
HighRoller Hydra is the forty-fourth episode season two of Hero:108, and the ninety-sixth episode overall. Synopsis Within a mysterious temple, HighRoller and his zebras have encountered a large statue of a monstrous being wearing a helmet. WIthin the helmet is a colorful sphere, which Highroller desires. Though the Zebra brothers are much more hesitant, he convinces them to take it. Upon doing so, the building trembles and begins to collapse, prompting Highroller to escape riding Sparky Black. They escape unscathed, and soon find that Sparky White has also escaped, still in possession of the orb. HighRoller informs them that they only require midnight and midday. Meanwhile, at Big Green, First Squad is standing atop the base when they notice that it is becoming dark. Lin Chung notes the rare and spectacular solar eclipse, but is worried and suspicious. Highroller, at the same time, is atop a high ledge, where he is holding the orb. By the power of the eclipse he begins to change, and the Zebras flee in terror. First Squad, now back in their briefing room, suddenly find that the base is quaking, as though struck. Immediately, Commander ApeTrully's voice comes through, ordering them to the command center. They there find the commander, peering through a periscope to the outside. He informs them that HighRoller is attacking Big Green, but not the HighRoller they know. He projects the view of the periscope on a far wall, revealing that HighRoller is now a hydra. Highroller at this time demands that First Squad be given to him. Fearing for the sake of all in Big Green, Lin Chung proposes that First Squad lead HighRoller away such that the base may be evacuated. ApeTrully is forced to agree. First Squad then rides out on their turtles, briefly attack Highroller, then flee farther from the base. Highroller gives chase, until they arrive in an uninhabited location. The heroes send their turtles back, then turn to face the Highroller hydra. They attack it in many ways, but all prove ineffective, even Mighty Ray's lightning. Ultimately, Mighty Ray hatches a plot to distract HighRoller, informing him that Twin Masters will not be pleased with a powerful rival. HighRoller sees this logic and slithers away to confront Twin Masters instead. Lin Chung congratulates Mighty Ray on his quick thinking, but First Squad decides that they must stop such a confrontation lest it destroy much of Hidden Kingdom. As such, they pursue HighRoller to a human village where he is already dueling with Twin Masters. Lin Chung opts to face Twin Masters, while the others are assigned to HighRoller. Seeking a weakness, Jumpy proposes that they make the heads attack one another. They thus begin to weave between the heads, allowing them to hit one another. This continues until Mighty Ray finds the orb HighRoller had used to transform in the hydra's tails and smashes it, forcing HighRoller to revert to human form. Twin Masters, who had heretofore been fighting Lin Chung's Harmonic Energy with his own Chaotic Energy, observes that HighRoller is weak once again. He plans to eliminate him once and for all, but HighRoller implores him to spare him. Twin Masters agrees, but abducts HighRoller and disappears, promising punishment. First Squad is left to wonder what Twin Masters had meant when, while fighting, he had mentioned the "day of reckoning." Appearances *HighRoller *Sparky Black *Sparky White *Lin Chung *Jumpy Ghostface *Mystique Sonia *Mighty Ray *Yaksha *Commander ApeTrully *Assorted turtles *Assorted humans *Twin Masters Gallery Hydra01.png Hydra02.png Hydra03.png Hydra04.png Hydra05.png Hydra06.png Hydra07.png Hydra08.png Hydra09.png Hydra10.png Hydra11.png Hydra12.png Hydra13.png Hydra14.png Hydra15.png Hydra17.png Hydra18.png Hydra19.png Hydra20.png Hydra21.png Hydra22.png Hydra23.png Hydra24.png Hydra25.png Hydra26.png Errors *The colors and powers of the hydra's heads sometimes switch. Notes *It is unclear how ApeTrully knew that the hydra was HighRoller. However, it is possible that he had announced this prior to First Squad arriving at the command center. *When HighRoller is exposing the orb to the eclipse, the Zebra brothers have their ghost lanterns. It is unclear what they intend to do, as it seems to have no bearing on HighRoller's plan. Trivia *All of the hydra's heads have different powers. The lower right head breathes fire, the lower left, ice, the upper left, whirling gusts of wind, and the upper right, blasts of water. **The lower left head could both freeze objects with its breath or shoot shards of ice. *Twin Masters makes another reference to his plans, this time mentioning the day of reckoning. *A hydra appeared previously, in The Shadow Monster. However, it looked significantly different from HighRoller in his hydra form. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2